


Money For Nothing

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day fifteen of Keithtober - Movie of choice
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Money For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THESE PROMPTS!!!!!!! So sorry for the slow updates. I know it's already a week, almost two weeks into November but work and real life gets in the way! How dare life do such things to me!!!! Anyway.....
> 
> This is based off the movie "Pretty Woman". I absolutely love that movie. It's not exact and there are some changes but I hope you like it. Also please note the tags. There are some pretty explicit sex scenes. I don't normally write this kind of stuff. I'm a grown ass woman and it makes me so embarrassed. Like what the hell...sex is good and natural, and I'm married so it should be no big deal. But I start writing this and I turn into a blushing innocent fifteen year old....

Keith’s fingers drummed out a rhythm on the table. He was half listening to the presentation, papers left in a neat stack in front of him. His suit, a dark grey, was impeccably pressed. No wrinkles, neat crisp lines, and his dark red tie snug against his neck. He fought the urge to run a finger between his neck and white shirt collar.

“Mr. Kogane, do you have anything to add?”

Even though he hadn’t heard a word in the past twenty minutes, Keith never gave any indication that he didn’t know what was going on. He stared thoughtfully at the projection in front of him. After several seconds he stood up, “Gentlemen, my team will be in touch with yours to discuss our options. For now I have nothing to add.”

Keith straightened his suit jacket, left his papers on the table and walked out the room.

As Keith strode out of the room, his assistant trailed after him. “Keith, what are your plans for the Shirogane Company? Are we proceeding as normal?”

  
Keith never broke stride, turning the corner as he listened to his assistant. He was several inches taller than Keith with silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He had beady eyes and an often condescending smirk on his face but Keith kept him because his business ethics, winner takes all, matched what he wanted for Kogane International. “Just put the numbers on my desk. I’ll look at them later.”

“But you always go in for the kill. Do you need me to…”

  
Keith stopped and stared down his assistant, “Lotor, today is Friday. I have a headache. I’ve been in meetings all morning. I have worked until 10pm every night this week. Now I am leaving the office for a drink. Please leave the requested reports on my desk and I will look at them later.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lance faced the cracked mirror of the cramped bathroom and stared at his face. He ran a finger along his chin checking for any blemishes. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he turned to watch his roommate sitting on the toilet with one foot propped in front and painting her toenails a bright pink, “Mellie can I borrow your black hat tonight?”

“Only if I can borrow your red boots.”

Lance leaned a hip against the sink, “I was gonna wear those tonight.”

  
Romelle looked up from her toes and eyed Lance’s outfit. He was wearing a tight white tank top that stopped above his midriff and a pair of black shorts that just barely covered his ass cheeks. His long tan legs were completely bare.

Romelle popped the gum she was chewing, “How about you let me wear the red boots and I let you wear my black thigh-high boots and my leather jacket in return.”

Lance’s mouth fell open, “Mellie you never let that jacket out of your sight.”

“I know, but your red boots are lucky. And tonight I need all the luck I can get.”

Lance let out a whoop and leaned down grabbing Romelle’s face and placing a kiss on each cheek, “You’re a doll! It’s a deal.”

Romelle just waved a hand, “Yea yea McClain. Let’s just hope we both have a good night or we might be homeless come tomorrow.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Keith sat in the dark-lit bar nursing his bourbon. He was only on his second drink, but the strong brown liquor was not taking the edge off like normal. He had been there for a little over an hour ignoring his cell phone. He only half listened as someone crooned something soulful from the back corner stage in the bar. Finally after several more minutes he threw down a handful of cash and left his drink and the bar.

Keith strode from the bar and into his car, the newly remastered one of a kind Bugatti La Voiture Noire. With a push of a button he started the car and took off. He didn’t have a destination in mind, just driving aimlessly. He had the windows down even though the night air was warm and muggy tinted with the smell of hot pavement and engine emissions. The wind ruffled his hair and it wasn’t until a noise brought him out of his revere. He was at a red light in a part of town he usually never frequented. But the noise, someone laughing at a nearby corner was what had caught his attention. He stared at the person laughing. Tight black shorts hugging a small but curvy ass, boots that stopped mid-thigh showing dark caramel skin between the boots and the bottom of the shorts, a black leather jacket, and when the person turned, a ten-thousand megawatt smile.

Keith continued to stare, oblivious to anything other than the young man as he talked animatedly to two other people. One of his ‘friends’ made a motion towards Keith and that smile turned into a predatory grin. Keith could only watch as those long legs strutted to the passenger window and the object of his attention leaned against the open window, “Like whatcha see?”

Keith let his eyes move up and down, taking in the sight, “Very easy on the eyes.”

This earned him a chuckle, “I’m easy on a lot more than the eyes.”

Keith only let out a soft hum, “Not sure I’m looking for easy.”

  
Another chuckle, “Oh honey, I can be anything you want for the right price.”

“And what exactly is your price?”

“Well, that depends on what it is you want.”  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lance ran a hand along the leather interior and let out a low whistle, “So what do I have to do to get a car this fancy?”

Keith kept his eyes on the road, “I’ve been working since I was fifteen. My dad died when I was nine and left me his company. I built it up from a small in-state business to the multi-billion dollar world-wide enterprise that it is today.”

Lance let out another whistle, “Sounds exhausting.”

“It is. Some nights I just need to find something to take the edge off of whatever I’m dealing with.”

Lance stretched a long leg onto the dashboard, “And how has that been working for you.”

  
He noticed the way Keith eyed his leg and then back to the road in front of him, “I’m still looking.”

Lance pulled his leg back down and turned in his seat. He reached across with his hand and pressed his palm to Keith’s crotch. He undid his seatbelt and leaned forward nipping lightly at Keith’s neck and earlobe, “I think I can help with that.”

  
Lance felt it as Keith let out a stuttered breath and unzipped his pants. He reached in and pulled out Keith’s hard cock, “No underwear? You are full of surprises aren’t you?”

Before Keith could answer, Lance leaned forward and took Keith’s cock in his mouth. He couldn’t help the grin as he felt Keith’s foot slip and the car speed up. He pulled off letting his tongue drag the length, “Slow down pretty boy, we have all night.”

The only answer Lance got in return was a hand to the back of his head and fingers tangling in his hair. Lance had enough practice to know what that meant so he dipped back down and pressed a kiss to the tip and let his fingers cup Keith’s balls. The position was awkward and he could tell Keith was trying to maintain his composure and not wreck but Lance could also tell it wouldn’t take long so once again he took the length of Keith’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked. What he couldn’t take in with his mouth he let his hand slide up and down from the base to his lips. He only half registered that the car wasn’t moving but he felt Keith tense up and his fingers tighten slightly against his scalp.

Lance swallowed everything and took his time licking his way back to the tip. When he was done he tucked everything back in and zipped Keith’s pants back up. He gave Keith a mischievous smile, “You seem more relaxed already.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Keith had his head pillowed on his arm, his free hand gripping the sheets as his body rocked back and forth in time to the brutal pounding he was getting from behind. He tried to spread his knees out even further as he pushed his ass back against the dick inside of him. The sound of bodies slapping together echoed throughout the room and a strong hand was pressed against the middle of his back.

He could feel sweat across his brow and the slick slide of sweaty skin on skin where bodies met. Lance shifted behind him and pulled him up. Keith’s back was flush against Lance’s chest and Keith couldn’t help the moan that came out as Lance’s dick pressed further inside of him. Lance had set a brutal pace, hands on hips pulling Keith down with every hard thrust up. And just when Keith didn’t think he could take anymore, long fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped in time with Lance’s thrusts.

Keith’s body spasmed with his orgasm. His ass clenched around Lance’s dick and he felt Lance slump forward with a few more jerky thrusts up. The pair stayed joined together for a few minutes until Keith finally caught his breath. He frowned as he felt lips trailing along his shoulder, up to his neck and back down along his jaw. He pulled away slowly, “I’m going to take a shower. You’re welcome to call room service.”

Lance didn’t let go, letting hands roam across Keith’s chest and his breath ghosting against Keith’s ear, “Would you rather I leave?”

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists and pulled his hands away, “You can stay the night.”

All he received in return was a soft hum.

.

.

.

Keith emerged from the bathroom with pajama pants sitting low on his waist and a towel around his neck, hair still wet from his shower. He stopped at the sight in front of him. Lance was splayed out on his bed in all of his naked glory, knees bent and tapping away on his phone. When he spotted Keith staring he flashed one of his bright smiles, “My turn to shower?”

  
Keith nodded, “Feel free to borrow whatever clothes you need for the night.”

Once again all he got in return was another blinding smile.

Keith waited for the sound of the shower turning on before he opened the door leading onto the balcony of his penthouse suite. He sat in a chair facing the city, lights twinkling from nearby high-rises and other buildings, the sound of traffic down below, and the occasional star peeking through the dark sky. The breeze, humid and warm as it was left goose bumps on Keith’s skin. The coolness felt good after his shower and previous physical endeavor.

Keith propped his feet on the outer balcony ledge and leaned his head back. He knew Lance was only with Keith for the money tonight but something else was taking hold deep in Keith’s chest. Something different, something he had never thought to think twice about. Something almost domestic at the sight of his room, bed made, pillows lined up neatly, and clothes folded and placed neatly to the side even with Lance naked and unabashed, whom he only just met hours ago.

Keith let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

When Keith next opened his eyes it was daylight and he had a warm body straddling his lap pressing kisses along his chest and rocking slowly against his hips. He barely registered the fact that he was half hard and blinked slowly. He let his hands come up and run along dark caramel colored skin. Smooth arms, a tight ass that Keith noticed was clad in a pair of his red boxer-briefs, broad shoulders covered by Keith’s white button down from yesterday.

Keith met Lance’s eyes and the pair stared at each other for several minutes. Lance moved in slowly, eyes flickering back and forth from Keith’s eyes to his lips. Before their lips could meet, Keith pressed the palm of his hand to Lance’s cheek and ran his thumb along Lance’s lower lip, “I don’t kiss.”

  
Lance pulled back just a bit, but not enough for Keith’s hand to leave his face. He reached let his tongue peak out and lick at Keith’s thumb as he ran a finger down his chest.

Keith let out a soft gasp as Lance continued to roll his hips. He let his hands wander underneath the shirt and across warm skin. His fingers played with the waistband and he let a finger dip into the crack of Lance’s ass. He continued to rub that same finger up and down slowly, fingertip teasing at Lance’s hole as he shimmied back a bit and pulled Keith’s pants down low enough to release his cock. Keith let his head fall back against the chair as Lance leaned forward to kiss along Keith’s chest, tongue circling one nipple then making his way to the next. Long fingers set a slow rhythm on his cock as he let his own finger dip in and out at the pace Lance had set.

Keith watched with lidded eyes as Lance pushed back against Keith’s finger letting out an indecent moan when a second finger was added. Keith used his other hand to push the boxers down around Lance’s perfectly round ass cheeks. Lance wiggled and made to move off of Keith’s lap but Keith held him in place only lifting him up enough to slide his own pants further down his hips. When Lance sank back down onto Keith’s fingers he gripped both of their cocks and continued his slow pace. Just when Keith was about to cum, Lance gripped the base of his cock with a smirk. He reached into the shirt pocket and pulled out a condom and rolled it slowly on Keith’s cock. He wiped the pre-cum off and sucked it off of his finger.

Keith let out a moan as Lance shifted on his knees and guided Keith’s cock into his hole. He watched as Lance slowly lifted up and down his cock at a leisurely pace, his body convulsing with each downward movement. His own hand reaching to wrap around Lance’s cock and pump slowly matching Lance’s rhythm.

Keith felt Lance’s rhythm change and his movements became erratic and jerky. He watched in awe as Lance’s head fell back and hot cum hit his bare chest. Lance slumped forward, face nuzzling into the crook of Keith’s neck and sighed. After several minutes, Keith picked Lance up and carried him to the bed. He laid Lance amongst the sheets and pillows and removed his pants and Lance’s boxers. Keith set his own slow pace, chasing his release and the sound of Lance’s voice as he babbled nonsense and words in a language Keith didn’t understand. He reached down and shifted so that Lance’s long legs were resting on his shoulders as he thrust deeper and deeper. Keith let out his own stream of words when Lance gripped tightly at his hair and pulled. The sharp tug had Keith curling in and slamming his hips against Lance as he orgasmed.

Keith collapsed against Lance’s chest. He breathed in the scent of his own cologne on his shirt mixed with the smell of sex and sweat. He slowly pulled out of Lance and disposed of the condom.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lance stared at the sign. He took a large gulp and pushed open the door. He was met immediately with a burst of cold air and the sound of a tinkling bell. His eyes roamed the racks of clothes and he couldn’t help the gasp when he flipped a price tag on a shirt. He choked back his panic at the thought of a mere t-shirt costing almost $600.

A sales-person approached him and asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Lance couldn’t help but notice the tone was clipped and the face was anything but friendly. Instead of retorting back with something nasty, he held his tongue, “I’m looking for a suit for a formal dinner tonight.”

  
The sales-person, a young man with slicked back hair gave Lance a once over taking in the too-short ripped jeans and button down shirt that was a bit too large in the shoulders that he had borrowed from Keith’s closet, “I’m afraid we don’t have anything for you.”

  
Lance let his shoulders drop and defeat colored his voice, “Yea no problem.”

Just as he reached the door a voice came from the back, “Griffin, take your break. Kincade, up front with me.”

Lance pushed the door open and felt the heat from outside hit him just as a hand rested on his shoulder, “Were you looking for something in particular?”

  
Lance turned and met a beautiful young woman with silver-white hair and a kind smile. All of his anxiety and panic poured out and he spilled everything. The young lady, whose name he learned later was Allura, listened as he talked about needing clothes for the next two weeks and how he wasn’t made for this kind of life and he had no idea what it was he was doing much less what he was looking for and the most he ever had in his checking account at one time was a measly $400 and all he had was a credit card and instructions to get whatever he needed.

Allura motioned for Kincade to come forward and she gave him a few instructions and took the card Keith had given Lance. She made a few phone calls and once she deemed everything to be in order she helped Kincade pull clothes from several different racks.

It turned out, Allura’s father and Keith’s father had been childhood friends and in turn Keith and Allura had become close friends and stayed that way even after both of their fathers died. Lance had left with more than enough clothes to last ten years and Allura’s phone number with the instructions to call if he needed anything.

.

.

.

Keith sat at the hotel bar and waited for Lance. He had told him 6pm sharp and it was five minutes till. He took a long sip of his bourbon and turned checking the entrance again. He felt his breath catch when he spied Lance looking nervous, eyes darting around until they landed on Keith. Keith felt the heat in his cheeks as he took in Lance’s appearance. His fingers were pulling self-consciously on the bottom of his suit jacket. The slim fitting suit was a dark blue that almost looked black. Under the jacket was a pale blue button down and the tie was a pattern of grey, silver, and a touch of dark red which contrasted nicely against the suit.

Keith was similarly dressed in a dark grey suit, a dark purple button down, and his tie was pattern of black, dark grey and dark purple. He stood up and made his way to Lance. He gave an appraising smile, “You look very nice tonight.”

  
Lance let out a nervous chuckle, “So do you.”

Keith offered his elbow and let Lance rest his hand there, “Stop fidgeting. You’re going to do fine.”

.

.

.

Lance sat throughout dinner pretty lost in the conversation between Keith and a Mr. Shirogane. Mr. Shirogane also had an assistant with him, a young lady named Nadia. There was something about buying out a company that had belonged to Mr. Shirogane’s father and keeping the integrity of the company intact. It was all a bit over Lance’s head.

Lance looked up from the lobster he was eating as Nadia’s voice seemed to become heated, “Mr. Kogane I know what you do to other companies. You buy them, dismantle them from the inside out and then you bring in your people and make it your own. Is this what you plan to do with Shirogane Corporation?”

Lance put down his fork and watched the interaction. It wasn’t his place so he kept quiet, but throughout dinner he couldn’t help but notice how agitated Keith got as the conversation continued.

When dinner was over Keith looked at Lance, “You seemed like you had something to say a few times tonight.”

  
Lance just shrugged, “I’m not a business man. But Mr. Shirogane seemed like a nice guy. I know nice doesn’t always make the money, but he seemed like someone invested in his people and his company. If it were me, I would probably want to help someone like that maintain what they have.”

  
Keith placed his hands in his pocket as he and Lance walked in comfortable silence. After several minutes Keith spoke again, “I usually buy out struggling companies, but unlike Ms. Rizavi’s claims I don’t dismantle them from the inside out. I do keep all the original employees. I match their pay, most of the time I increase it. They usually receive better benefits, and I take their knowledge of the former company and utilize it within my own.”

  
Lance nodded, “That’s smart. But what if you continued that but kept the company you bought out to do their own thing, just gave them the help they needed to reestablish themselves? You would have more allies against the larger corrupt companies and more financial backing in your corner, because I think eventually, even though you’re dishing out your money to help these companies, they will eventually start making their own money again and you can be mutually and financially beneficial to each other.”

Instead of answering, Keith gave Lance a soft smile, “I’ll think about that for future endeavors.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Keith had a beer in his hand and watched as Lance talked to Lotor. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a pale blue polo shirt. Keith was dressed similarly in khaki pants and a dark red polo. They were attending a fund-raiser at a local country club and Keith was only there to make an appearance.

After several hours and several beers later, Keith was only half listening as Lotor was talking to him. His eyes followed Lance as he mingled. His infectious smile and laughter a bright spot throughout the past couple of days.

“So when you’re done with him will you put in a good word for me?”

Keith turned to glare at Lotor, “Your manners are slipping. We are in public, do keep your mouth shut.”

Lotor just smirked, “Oh come on Keith. We’ve been friends forever. Surely you’ve learned to share by now? I mean he’s just a prostitute.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Keith turned to walk away and caught Lance standing nearby and glaring at him. He could only surmise that Lance had heard everything that was said. Before he could call out, Lance turned and walked off.

It wasn’t until they were back in Keith’s suite that Keith broke the tense silence between them, “Lance, let me explain.”

Lance turned to Keith and glared at him, “You want to explain to me how you told people that I’m a prostitute? You want to explain to me that you’re not above telling people you’re hiring a prostitute for your arm candy so you don’t have to attend these social functions alone?”

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “It’s not like that Lance.”

  
“Then tell me how it is because that Lotor guy was asking me my going rates. How else did he know Keith because I didn’t tell him.”

“He was the only one.”

  
Lance threw his hands in the air, “Oh well that makes it so much better. I already feel inadequate at these functions, and now I find out that you’re not above telling people I’m just being paid. I don’t need you to advertise my body for me Keith. I can do that just fine on my own.”

  
“Look, Lotor is not a bad guy. He has a crude mouth but he was the only one. I never meant to make you think I was trying to use you and then recommend you to other people.”

Lance turned away and crossed his arms. When he turned back around his eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, “Do you know how small you made me feel today? I’ve never been exactly proud of what I do to make money, but I’ve never felt so cheap as I did today. Your choices and your friend made me feel so dirty and disgusting.”

Lance turned and walked to the door leading out to the balcony. Keith reached out and his hand brushed against Lance’s arm, “Lance, I’m sorry.”

  
Lance stopped for a minute. He glared at Keith, “I just need some time alone.”

.

.

.

Several hours later when Keith returned from the bar downstairs he found Lance still sitting outside. He was sitting on the balcony, his back against the ledge and his head cradled in his arms and he was soaking wet from the rain. Keith sighed and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water warm up. He then walked outside and knelt in front of Lance uncaring of the rain soaking his own clothes. He ran a hand through Lance’s hair. Lance didn’t lift his head but Keith could see his shoulders shaking. Whether it was from the cold or from crying Keith couldn’t tell the difference.

Keith grabbed Lance under his arms and lifted him to his feet. He was thankful that he met no resistance and that Lance went with him willingly. He led Lance to the bathroom and slowly removed all of Lance’s wet clothing then removed his own. He pulled them both into the shower under the warm water and rubbed Lance’s arms, holding him under the warm spray. Lance finally let his head fall forward onto Keith’s shoulder and pushed his face into Keith’s neck.

Keith whispered softly, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”

  
Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Keith, “I didn’t like that side of you.”

  
Keith maneuvered the two of them so he could reach a towel and body wash. He built up a good lather and began washing at Lance’s back and arms, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Lance lifted his head from Keith’s shoulder, his eyes were still red and glassy, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

  
Keith pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead, “I won’t.”

After their shower, they were naked in bed, legs tangled and facing each other. Keith traced patterns on Lance’s shoulders, his fingers trailing over freckles making their own path. Lance’s voice was almost a whisper, “I’ll probably be gone before you get off of work.”

  
Keith trailed his finger from Lance’s shoulder to his face, smoothing out the crease in his forehead. His own voice was just as soft, “I know.”

“I won’t take anything other than what I came with.”

Keith’s eyes shifted to capture Lance’s, “No. You can take everything with you. It’s yours.”

  
Lance sighed, “Keith we’ve been over this, I don’t have room for it.”

  
Keith rolled over until he was laying on top of Lance, “Then stay.”

Lance closed his eyes, “And do what? Sit around here all day long while you’re at work? I can’t sit around doing nothing. And I don’t want to just be someone’s arm candy.”

  
Keith pushed Lance’s hair from his forehead, “Do whatever you want. Go back to college, buy a small coffee shop and start your own business, work part time at a bookstore. I’ll help you until you get your feet on the ground. I don’t need or want you to pay me back. Just stay with me.”

Keith watched as a tear slipped down Lance’s cheek, “That sounds like a nice fairy tale. But fairy tales aren’t meant for people like me.”

Keith cupped Lance’s face and ran a thumb across his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Lance’s, “You’re my fairy tale.”

  
He leaned closer to press their lips together when he felt Lance push him back, “I thought you don’t kiss.”

  
Keith let his eyes take in every detail of Lance’s face. He memorized those ocean blue eyes, he took in the high cheek bones, he marveled at the slope of his nose, he drank in the caramel sun-kissed skin. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Lance’s nose, “I don’t kiss. But I want to kiss _you_.”

Lance let out a shuddered breath and tilted his head up just a fraction. Keith cupped his cheek and gently pressed their lips together. He let himself drown in the feel of Lance’s lips against his own. Keith moaned when their tongues met and he couldn’t help the rocking of his hips when Lance nipped at his bottom lip. He let a hand slide between them and grabbed both of their cocks and pumped his hand slowly. He felt Lance spread his legs further apart and Keith moved from Lance’s mouth to kiss down his neck and his chest. He slowly kissed his way to Lance’s stomach and inside each of his thighs. He licked his way down Lance’s dick and then took his balls into his mouth as a finger made it’s way into Lance’s hole. He felt Lance arch his back, a fist in his hair and his name repeated over and over.

Lance’s voice went straight to Keith’s dick and once he had thoroughly stretched Lance he moved his way back up. This time when he entered Lance they met with a kiss and Keith continued to drown. As they moved, Keith’s hands were gentle caressing Lance’s face, fingers gently pinching his nipples, soft kisses on his cheeks, his forehead and capturing his lips over and over. When he came he whispered Lance’s name, his lips brushing against Lance’s lips every time but he never pulled away.

They fell asleep chest to chest, Lance’s head resting on Keith’s chest and Keith carding fingers through Lance’s hair.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lance took one look around the room that had been is home away from home for the past two weeks. He took in the large bed with sheets softer than anything he had ever slept on in his entire life, he looked at the table with his left over breakfast of eggs and bacon and fresh fruit, he looked at the suitcases in the corner with the clothes that Keith had bought for him.

A knock on the door broke Lance from his revere. He opened the door to find Lotor standing there with an angry look on his face, “Did you make Keith fire me?”

Lance blinked and took a step back, “What? No…I we didn’t talk about you.”

Lotor stepped forward, “Don’t lie to me. He said the two of you talked about what happened that day.”

  
Lance backed up more, “I didn’t say anything about you. I told him I didn’t like him telling other people about me. I never mentioned you at all.”

  
“Then why did he fire me?”

  
Lance found himself backed against a wall, “I don’t know.”

  
Lotor’s hand reached out and grabbed Lance around the neck, “What did you tell him? What does a slut like you have over him?”

Lance grabbed at the hand around his neck trying to pry it away. He could only shake his head back and forth trying to take in any air he could.

Lotor crowded up against Lance, his body pressed against Lance’s and squeezed tighter around his neck, “I’ve worked with Keith for years and he’s only known you for days. But somehow you get your filthy little hands in his pocketbook and now I’m without work. Well I’m going to get my pay from you.”

Lance pushed at Lotor’s chest, grabbed at the hand around his throat, anything to get him off of him. When Lotor pressed his lips against Lance and tried to shove his tongue in Lance’s mouth, he reached down and twisted hard at Lotor’s cock. It was enough for Lotor to lose his grip and for Lance to push him away and make a break for the door. He wasn’t quick enough. Lotor grabbed his wrist and spun him around and backhanded him hard against his cheek. Lance was stunned for a moment and it was just enough for Lotor to lunge at Lance and start undoing his pants. Lance bit down at Lotor’s hand over his mouth which earned him another hit to his face. Lance’s vision started going spotty as he tried to pry Lotor’s hands from around his neck again and then suddenly he was able to breathe and he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. He felt hands grab his arms and he struggled to pull away. It wasn’t until he was pulled up against a broad chest and the familiar smell of Keith’s cologne hit him. He felt those strong arms wrap around him and Keith’s voice rumbling through his chest where Lance’s head was held gently, “It’s okay, you’re safe. I got you. I’m here, it’s over.”

  
Lance let himself slump against Keith’s chest unable to stop the tears. Keith continued to hold him, rocking back and forth and humming softly, gentle fingers carding through Lance’s hair.

.

.

.

Keith pressed an ice pack to Lance’s bruised cheek, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea he would come here.”

  
Lance flinched as the cold touched his sore cheek, “He blamed me for losing his job. He wanted to know what I said to make you fire him.”

Keith sighed and removed the ice. He pushed Lance’s hair from his forehead, “It wasn’t because of you. I found out he had been laundering money from my company into several foreign bank accounts. He was just looking for someone to take his anger out on at his own failures and you happened to be his target.”

  
Lance turned away from Keith, “Why me?”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “He wanted to hurt me.”

  
Lance gave Keith an incredulous look, “How could he possibly hurt you?”

Keith bit his lip and turned away. When he turned back there was a blush on his cheeks, “He was using you to hurt me. He knew I let myself become attached to you. It’s what people like him do, they use others to hit where it hurts the most.”

Lance leaned his head back and let out a sad chuckle. His voice was barely a whisper, “We barely know each other.”

Keith pushed the chair he was sitting on out of the way and knelt between Lance’s legs, “But I want to know you more. I meant it last night when I asked you to stay.”

  
Lance looked down at Keith, “I don’t want to go through this again Keith. I don’t want to have to wonder how many people are looking at me as the prostitute Keith Kogane took in off the street. I want to be my own person on my own terms. I don’t want another ‘Lotor’ thinking he can be next in line when you’re done with me.”

  
Keith grabbed both of Lance’s hands, “I don’t want to be done with you.”

  
“There will always be someone else who’s gonna judge me for the way I’ve lived my life. Even years from now someone will still know me as ‘that prostitute’ and I don’t want to be that person.”

  
Keith shifted on his knees and pressed his head into Lance’s stomach, “Then we’ll move. We’ll go to the other side of the country to a town where no one knows us. We can start fresh.”

Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair, “And what about your work?”

  
“I bought out Shirogane Corporation and I’m letting Mr. Shirogane, or Shiro, take over running things. Once the paper work is complete I’ll be the owner of Kogane and Shirogane International. I’ll just oversee things, Shiro will do what I was doing before.”

Lance let out a soft gasp, “Why would you do that?”

Keith looked up at Lance, “For you. Because someone once told me that it would make more sense to help the smaller companies so that when they start making their own money it would be mutually and financially beneficial to both.”

  
Lance’s hand stopped, “Why would you listen to me? I’m not a business man. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

  
“I don’t care. Lance I could retire right now and live the exact same way until I’m 100 years old and never make a dent in all the money I have. I want you with me. You made me realize there’s more than just suits and ties, more than buildings with 50th floor views. I want to slow down and travel and experience the simpler things.”

  
Lance slid from the bed and into Keith’s lap, “You stupid, stupid man.”

Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s their lips almost touching, “Please stay with me Lance.”

Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips, “I’ll stay.”

  
Keith couldn’t help the smile as he captured Lance’s lips with his. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and deepened the kiss. He pulled back long enough to lock eyes with Lance, “Since you’re already packed and I’m in desperate need of a vacation, how do you feel about flying to Hawaii?”

Lance let out a loud laugh and pulled Keith in to kiss him again. “Vacation sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still reading these??? If you are thanks for sticking around. Kudos and comments mean the world to me. You are all awesome!


End file.
